1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind shelters and more specifically to wind shelters for use at the beach or in similar environments.
2. Prior Art
A search of pertinent sub-classes in the United States Patent and Trademark Office has disclosed the following patents which relate to, but do not anticipate, the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,277 (Schwartz) issued Aug. 22, 1961 fails to show a beach shelter with detachable ballast containers, as this invention discloses. Schwartz relies upon pointed posts 13 which must be pounded into the earth at the sites where the shelter is to be used. The site may be rocky, for example, making the construction of the Schwartz shelter difficult. This inventor's removable ballast containers provide stability for the shelter despite the nature of the surface at the point where the shelter is to be used. Thus, applicant's shelter might be used equally well at the beach or at an ice-fishing site. Such can not be said for the device of Schwartz.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,256 (Besnah), issued Apr. 25, 1961, fails to show or suggest a detachable ballast container as shown and claimed by applicant. Elements 62 and 71 in Besnah are described as "feet" and element 66 as a "pad." There is no contemplation of providing a ballast container, as claimed by applicant. The Besnah device would have limited stability in anything resembling a strong breeze. Applicant's device would be stable under very strong wind conditions. It would be simply a matter of loading the ballast containers sufficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,687 (Adelman), issued Nov. 3, 1970 is not directed to a shelter, it merely shows a wall structure of convenient configuration but one which does not contemplate the use of detachable ballast containers, as claimed by applicant. Adelman contemplates permanent attachment to the soil (100) by pounding reinforcing rods into the ground (Col. 9, lines 36-38).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,602 (Tuuri), issued Sept. 17, 1974, fails to show or suggest the detachable ballast containers shown and claimed by applicant. Tuuri appears to rely on the weight of his structure, alone, to provide stability. It would not be truly portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,698 (Roessl), issued June 17, 1975, describes a portable but heavy, bulky, shelter which is collapsible but there is no mention of how the shelter is secured to the surface on which it is placed. There is no suggestion of applicant's novel structure in which detachable ballasts are provided to give the structure stability. There also is no suggestion of a method for intercoupling, removably, a central umbrella section, with the wall of the shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,706 (Bomgaars), issued Dec. 14, 1976 is directed to a special link for coupling the roof portion to the wall portion, and the wall portion to the ground. There is no suggestion of the use of detachable ballast containers. In fact, at column 4, lines 16 to 21 reference is made to a stake 44 to secure this complicated structure to the ground.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved wind shelter which is stable on any surface and is portable, light-weight, compact, may be transparent for viewing, is easy to assemble, and is inexpensive.